Magick and Demigods
by Jaide Wolf
Summary: When Lily and James find out that they can't have kids they become distraught. Asking for Dumbledore's help he calls on the Gods for help. When the Potter Triplets are born Voldemort goes after them. Watch them as they grow away from the influence of the Dursley's and raised as Magicals and Mundanes and with the knowledge that the Gods are real.


**AN: Okay, so this is not the first fanfiction I have written but is the first one I am going to publish. Hope you all like it. If not, please go away.**

**Pairings: No pairings yet. Ask later if you want one of the characters to be paired with another. Except Jaide. I have a pairing for her already.**

**Magick and Demigods**

**Prologue**

Think of the biggest room you have ever seen and multiple that by a hundred. That is the size of the room I now found myself in. The room is beautiful, yet simple. As if the creator had an elaborate idea but simplified it. The room itself had a simple design you would normally see in those old Greek Temples, except on a bigger scale. I had been called here on a matter of urgency. It seems that two prophecies had been made. And one that had just been recently found involving both worlds. I guess I should explain, huh? Well, to start things off, I am Albus. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Long name, Don't you think? Blame my mother. She had a thing for long names. I am an old, old man and I am a Wizard. I know! I know. Quite hard to believe, eh? But it is the truth. I am the go between the two worlds. And I'm not talking about the Muggle world and the wizarding world. No. What I'm talking about is the world of the Gods and their children and The Wizarding world. For years I have going between the world of the Gods and my own, keeping them both in tune with the other. Tonight, I meet with the Gods to tell of the prophecies involving our two worlds.

"Dumbledore, it is nice to see you again. How goes things in you world?"

"I am afraid that things are not going well in my world. The Dark Lord has been killing more and more. It is getting harder to hide him from the Muggles."

"I understand. You do not have the mist like we do so it is harder for you to hide, but your memory charms work well. Now we would all like to hear the prophecies. Would you please recite them for us Albus." It was not a question, more of a statement or an order. Nodding to the man who had spoken I walked into the middle of the room and began to tell the prophecies.

"Thank you Lord Zeus. This first one has only been found recently, but is as old as Hogwarts itself, perhaps even older. It was created by Rowena Ravenclaw. She is one of the founders of Hogwarts and a true seer.

_Three children with powers of old,_

_Shall one day rule the worlds._

_Strong these three be._

_Marked as the Dark Lords equals,_

_And Welcomed by both the Greeks and the Romans._

_The Gods bless these three._

_The Goddesses love these three._

_Their life is fraught with Danger and Trouble._

_They must conquer all before peace can be found._

_They are born as the seventh month dies._

_Born with ancient power and new too._

_They must fight for all they hold dear,_

_Or else both worlds will perish._

_They fight for love and truth._

_They fight for harmony and peace._

_They fight for all of us._

_They fight to survive._

_They fight to save the worlds they call home._

_For all our sakes,_

_I hope they survive._

As you can see it is a very detailed prophecy as far as prophecies go. This is the one made very recently.

_The three with the powers to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... _

_Born to those who have thrice defied them…_

_Born from ancient power…_

_ Born as the seventh month dies... _

_And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equals,_

_ But they will have powers the Dark Lord knows not..._

_They have the strength of the ocean._

_The Gods guide them._

_ And all must die at the hand of the others_

_ For none can live while the others survive... _

_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord,_

_ Will be born as the seventh month dies..._

_With powers far beyond the strength of the Dark Lord…_

_All are connected…_

_If one dies they all die…_

This is also very detailed, but we shall discuss the meaning of them after we have heard the one from your world." Nodding I took a seat next to the women who had come with me. She was ready to lend her opinion on the prophecies whether we wanted them or not. Good women Minerva is. Also a highly respected daughter of Athena.

"Apollo, please step forward and recite the prophecy."

"Of course Lord Zeus.

_Three Half-Bloods of the eldest gods, _

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_Discover powers of old, _

_And see the world in endless sleep _

_The hero's soul,_

_Cursed blades shall reap _

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Shall save not one but two worlds today,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

That is the prophecy." Apollo took his seat back on his throne.

"If we look closely at all the prophecies you can see consistently that there seem to be three children associated with all of the prophecies. In the first two prophecies it mentions the Dark Lord and we only have one of those in the wizarding world and that is Voldemort. And it seems that in the third prophecy the three children are mentioned again. But this time they are referred to as demigods, so it is my belief that the three children are part of both worlds. They are both wizards and demigods. It also appears as if their life shall be fraught with danger and that they **must** survive until their sixteenth birthday. At the moment only one family fits that description. The Potters." As that fact was revealed many of the Gods gasped in shock and horror. Poseidon paled considerably. Though Lily had married James they had been unable to have children and therefore turned to me for advice. I had asked the Gods for help and they had provided it. Throughout the months Poseidon had spent with the Potters he had come to love Lily as much as James loved her.

"The potters are, at the moment, awaiting the birth of triplets. The due date is the 31st of July. The Potters have defied the Dark Lord three times. The first when Lily and James refused to join him. The second time when they put some of his Death Eaters in Azkaban. The third was recent. Voldemort tried to recruit them once again. Offering protection for their unborn children as well as themselves."

"He didn't!" Poseidon was the essence of fury. He was scarier than Chaos himself. He was so angry you could feel the waves of fury falling off him. I know that he wishes to bring Lily and James up to Olympus to protect them from Voldemort, but he knows as well as I do that he is not able to. We are, sadly, not allowed to interfere with each other's worlds.

"I will be putting them under the strongest magical protection available to me. I will make sure nothing bad befalls them. I promise." If only I knew how wrong I was. The discussion went on like this for a while. It was a few months later, after I'd hidden them away that the feeling of dread washed over me. I Apparated away from Hogwarts, to Godricks Hollow. What greeted me there was this: Lily and James Potter had been murdered. Their three children had survived. I took the children to their Aunts. A few days later I went to check on them. I found an empty house. The triplets Aunt had packed everything up and moved away. Where? I had no idea. Poseidon is already grief stricken. What am I supposed to say now? I'm sorry I know you just lost the love of your life but I just wanted to tell you I have now lost your children? Sighing and preparing for my fate I Apparated away and prepared to tell Poseidon the news. I was so dead.

**AN: Hope you like. Review. Please?**

**Jaide Wolf**


End file.
